Closet Secrets
by Duo Shinigami
Summary: What happens when you lock Heero and Duo in a closet together?


Closet Secrets   
By: Duo Shinigami   
  
  
"Is everything ready Hilde?" Trowa asked. Hilde nodded.   
"Yeah I got everything set up. There is no way this plan will fail." Hilde smiled to herself making sure everything was in place. "Now Wufei do you remember what you have to do?"   
Wufei glowered at her, "Of course I remember Onna! I am not an idiot!" He scowled at her. Trowa and Hilde both laughed a little. They all heard the door open.   
"Oh my God Wufei is that them!" Hilde shrieked. "They aren't supposed to be here yet!"   
"No Hilde calm down! And sheesh, if I was them," Quatre said entering the room, "You would of totally given everything away. You are way to loud." The blond said smiling. "I found that book you wanted. Took me forever though, it was all the way bacl at our last safe house. Can't believe he left it there." Quatre told her handing the girl the book. She smiled at him thankfully.   
"Thank you Quatre, sorry you had to go so far out your way." Quatre just shrugged and went to go sit down.   
"We wouldn't even have to do this if the two bakas could just stop being so damned stupid and stubborn and tell each other." Wufei started to rant. Trowa smiled and put a hand on the Chinese pilot's shoulder.   
"Wufei, koi, its not there fault. We all know Heero has a hard time admitting his regular emotions, so we cant expect him to do this on his own. He needs a push. And Duo is probably in denial about his feelings. This will just help them out a bit." Trowa told the smaller pilot. Wufei nodded and sat down on a couch.   
Hilde flipped through the pages of Duo's journal; half the pages already filled. She smiled not sure if she was happy that almost everything was written about Heero. She slid the book into Heero's jacket, pocket.   
"Okay everything is set up guys! When are they gonna get here?" Hilde asked jumping down a couple steps.   
"Duo should be here any second Heero following any minute after that." Trowa replied wrapping his arms around Wufei. "Great, now remember Wufei…"   
"I know I know! I have to be nice to Maxwell." The black-eyed pilot said a little mad.   
"Right! And Quatre…"   
"I have to act rude towards Heero. I still don't see why though. I am sure if I just asked him nicely…"   
"No Quatre he would just blow you off, you have to be firm with him okay. You have to tell him what to do. He is a soldier he takes orders and commands. Got that?" Hilde asked a little annoyed. Quatre nodded. "And Trowa…"   
"I get the camera ready."   
"Okay great! As long as well all know out parts." Hilde smiled and sat down. Waiting seemed like forever. Minutes seemed to move as slow as slugs. Until the sound of the door opening was heard.   
"Hello! Anybody home?" Came Duo's oh to familiar voice.   
"We are in here Duo-kun!" Hilde shouted. Duo came walking in a smile spread across his face.   
"Hey guys. What's up?" He asked sitting next to Wufei.   
"Oh nothing just chatting." Quatre answered smiling innocently at Duo.   
"Ah, well you guys have fun with that okay. I need a shower." Duo sat up and stretched. Hilde looked at Wufei a little exasperated. He glowered at her again.   
"Can't believe this injustice," Wufei muttered under his breath. "Oh Duo," The Chinese pilot said in a nice tone for a change, "Will you be ever so nice and get me something?"   
Duo turned towards Wufei giving him an odd look. "What's this Wu-man? You are asking me for something nicely?" Duo mocked.   
Wufei was trying his hardest not to get upset. He nodded and put a fake smile on. "Yes…I am." The black hared boy grimaced to himself. Duo smiled smugly at him.   
"Well then what is it Fei Fei?"   
"There is a Socket Rench in a green box on the floor in the hall closet. Could you get it for me…please?"   
"Uh, well sure Wufei." Duo agreed. Wufei sat back, his part was done. Duo trotted up the three steps and went a little down the hall and opened the closet. Kneeling down on the floor inside the closet he found several huge green boxes each fool of to many tools to count. He murmured something incoherent to himself.   
As Duo was doing that the front door opened again. Heero closed the door quietly and just walked through the living room with out even asking a single question or saying hello. Quatre stood up and collected himself.   
"He-Heero." Quatre said no meaning to stutter. The Japanese pilot stopped in his tracks and looked at the blond.   
"Hn?" was Heero's response, along with anything else anyone said.   
"I want you to go take a check up on SandRock for me." Quatre said in a semi firm. Heero just shrugged and started walking towards the hangar. "But Heero," Quatre spoke up again, "I want you to go get your jacket. Its cold in the hangar."   
"I don't need it." Was all Heero said. Hilde hit her head and sighed. Quatre wouldn't be able to do this. She stood up with a glare on her face.   
"Yuy you go get your jacket on! We don't need a sick soldier! Now GO GET IT!" She shouted at him. He glared and then started walking to the closet in the hallway. When he got to it he saw the object of his affection, Duo Maxwell, bending over on all fours. He stopped immediately, taking in the site before him. He shook himself out of it. He walked into the closet to get his jacket, when the door shut.   
"Huh!?" Duo sprang up. You could hear the door being locked. "what the?" Duo looked to his left and saw the amazing, Heero Yuy, standing only inches away his jacket half way on. Heero growled slipping his jacket the rest of the way on, then shaking the doorknob seeing if he could get it to open.   
"Its locked…" Heero stated the obvious. He looked down at Duo who was now standing up. Heero was getting nervous. What the hell kinda of prank was this locking him in the closet with Duo.   
Duo stood up next to Heero, the other pilot was so close. They could almost touch if Duo wanted. He gasped quietly think about how many places he just wanted to touch Heero. He started staring at his partner not knowing it. Heero glanced over catching him.   
"Duo…" Heero said trying to get Duo's attention. Duo's eyes snapped completely open.   
"Huh?"   
"You were," Heero started putting his hands in his jacket pockets. But he didn't finish the statement in stead he felt around in his pocket feeling what seemed to be a small book. He reached up and turned the overhead light on. He pulled out a small black book. "What's this?" He asked himself starting to flip trough the pages. His eye caught his name on one of the pages. He turned back and started to read.   
Duo-March 18,   
  
I had another dream last night…about Heero no doubt. This time he has wings of an angel. He had came to me at night flying in through my window~   
  
The book was shut. Duo grabbed it away and pulled it towards his chest eyes wide as they could get. "Where did you get this!" He growled. Heero couldn't answer he was dazed, everything was a little hazy, everything except Duo. "Answer me!"   
Heero looked into Duo's eyes. Infuriated eyes. "Duo I-I , I don't know. I didn't know..."   
Duo shuddered looking at the ground. "Well now you know! You know everything now! Okay!" Duo choked back a sob.   
"You didn't let me finish Duo," Heero took Duo's chin into his hand lightly so he could look into the marvelous eyes. "What I was going to say was, I didn't know you felt the same way I do." Heero said lightly his mouth curving into a smirk. Duo gasped.   
"You mean you-you-you!" Duo started to stutter. Heero stopped this by leaning over and pressing his lips to Duo's gently.   
"Yes, I mean I am in love with you, Duo Maxwell." And with that he kissed Duo again. More passionately this time. Duo moaned into Heero's mouth wrapping his arms around the Japanese pilot.   
The door to the closet swung open and a light flashed. Heero and Duo both looked up. Hilde, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa with a camera stood in front of them. A picture slid out of the camera. It was a perfect picture of the two hot boys making out. Heero stepped away from Duo for a moment and slammed the door in the four's faces.   
  
~Owari!~ 


End file.
